communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler
Portal:Neueste Fragen Wikis Sehr ansprechend gestaltete Seite! Dennoch eine Frage an dich. Darf ich die Seite nach "Portal:Neueste Fragen-Wikis" verschieben oder hat der fehlende Bindestrich einen Hintergrund? BTW: Wikia scheint ja bei den Titeln in den Wikis evtl. eine Wortspielerei im Hinterkopf gehabt zu haben zu haben, z.B. "Fahrrad Fragen" (Frag das Fahrrad), allerdings geht es ja eher im Beispiel um Fragen zum Fahrrad und nicht darum ein Fahrrad zu fragen :D. --Diamant 20:58, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich weder mit dem Einen noch mit dem Anderen glücklich. Wie wäre es, wie in der Sitenotice mit Neueste Frage-Antwort-Wikis? In der Werbung unter der Sidebar steht es auch so ... Wenns für dich auch OK wäre, kannste ja "moven" ;-) ::LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 22:20, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Hört sich gut an! Ich "move" mal ;). --Diamant 22:38, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Rollbackrechte Hallo! Da du ja immer gut im Zentral-Wiki auf Spam und Vandale aufpasst, würde ich dir gerne die Rollbackrechte zukommen lassen. Hoffe, dass du sie gut gebrauchen kannst! Regards, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:33, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hallöchen, wäre schon gut, wenn's drauf ankommt gings dann doch ein bissl leichter. LG Lady-Whistler - (Talk | Count) 17:22, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Viel Erfolg damit! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 06:25, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi Lady, gratuliere zur Adminernennung! :) --Diamant 10:42, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Danke dir (Mist hier gibts keine Puschels) - aber ein breites Grinsen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 11:05, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Von Mir auch einen "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" und gutes Gelingen :) . Schikado (Diskussion) •SEGA• 13:19, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke dir Schikado, lieb von dir, ich versuch mein Bestes http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :::LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 14:41, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Mit den erweiterten Rechten auch hier viel Spaß! LG --Hardcore-Mike 19:16, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Projekt des Monats Moin, THX das du das gemacht hast. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:43, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) RE: Danke (Betrifft Änderung dieser Vorlage) Hallo Lady-Whistler, beim von mir gesetzten Komma bin ich zu 100% sicher (Relativsatz). Bei der Schreibweise "das selbe" bzw. "dasselbe" habe ich, weil ich zur Zeit in der Uni bin und keinen Duden zur Hand habe, zur Sicherheit die Duden-Suche bemüht, die online aber leider Mist ist. Sagen wir mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass es so nicht falsch ist. Ob die andere Version evtl. auch richtig war, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich schlage das aber gerne sicherheitshalber nach, sobald ich zu Hause bin. --Weas-El (talk) 10:25, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das fände ich gut, wir wollen ja nix Falsches auf der Hauptseite haben, danke dir schonmal http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 10:34, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Community-Button Hi LW mich würde freuen wenn du mal einen Bereich so lassen könntest, da ich schon 4-Stunden damit verbracht habe die Buttons so zurecht zu bauen das alles ineinander passt. Wenigsten ein Vorschlag bitte. Vor allem gefallen mit die bunten Buttons - designtechnisch nicht so sie sehen zu sehr dahingeplatzt aus, daher habe ich auch einen div vorhalt zu einem Bild gegeben. "Über das Team" (zuletzt rechts), sollte denke ich schon auf allen Seiten sein? Hast du aber weg gemacht. jetzt kann sich keiner mehr informieren über das Team. :( 12:11, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist doch kein Problem, ist doch ne Vorlage ;-) :Mir gefällt das mit den vielen grünen Buttons nicht so gut, deshalb hab ich mit meinen bescheidenen Möglichkeit mal versucht, die Buttons farblich zur Navi anzupassen. :Auch das "Über das Team" ist ja nicht weg, ich hab nur eine weitere Variable hinzugefügt. Da kann man ja nach wie vor das schreiben was in diesem Bereich von Belang ist. Es soll ja wohl nicht statisch überall auf der rechten Seite das gleiche stehen? :Wie gesagt deine Vorlage ist ja nicht weg, ich habe eine weitere erstellt ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler - Community (Talk|Count) 12:18, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Hihi danke :) Wegen dem statischen Bereich = ja sollte gleich sein das sind die Punkte über das "Gemeinschafts-Team", damit man sich auf allen Seiten gleich informieren kann über das Team. Aber wie gesagt, alles Vorschläge :) Grüßchen 16:09, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. ja wegen den Buttons ist ein Problem, da habe ich schon was versucht gehabt- aber auch noch nicht so recht die zeit gefunden. Die gefallen mir auch nicht so wirklich Entschuldigung Hallo meine gute, ich muss mich mal auf diesem Wege entschuldigen, da habe ich dich wohl etwas missverstanden. Deine Vorlage mit dem Community-Button, fand ich echt gut. Daher habe ich Ihr noch up, down für die Farbwahl erstellt und aus dem Gedanken heraus, eine allgemeine Vorlage gemacht. Ich wuste bis dato nicht, das du deine eigenen Ideeseiten#1 erweitert hast. So das ich jetzt erst verstanden habe das du vorhattest für jeden Bereich, eine fertig Button-Vorlage zu nutzen. Da habe ich dich wohl einfach mal falsch verstanden. Tut mir irre Leid - bitte verzeih... 15:07, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) AutorenMarktplatz Hy Lady-Whistler, Frage: Ist zukünftig auch eine Buchfunktion wie bei wikipedia geplant??? Nachtrag: Ich möchte mich auf diesen weg nochmals bei dir bedanken. Für deine "lanze" für mich, als ich bei wikipedia gesperrt wurde, aber dort hat mich scheinbar keiner verstanden. Ich bin dabei eine Art virtuelles Hirn zu kreieren, mit dem man eigene gedankennetze entwickeln kann. dazu wollt ich das Wissen von Wikipedia integieren. Schade. Also nochmals vielen dank, aber bei wikipedia konnte ich dir das nach der sprerrung leider nicht mehr sagen. Gruss ;) Waldheinz 14:23, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, sehr schade, daß du jetzt gesperrt bist, aber du brauchst dich nicht extra zu bedanken, wenn ich was tue, dann weil ich es gerne mache http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :Wegen der Buchfunktion: tja, das weiß ich nicht so genau, ich denke mal eher "nein", werde mich aber mal schlau machen und dir dann hier Bescheid geben. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler 20:12, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Fussball-Nationalmannschaften * Hallo Lady Whistler, ich brauch einfach Hilfe für meine Seite. http://de.fussball-nationalmannschaften.wikia.com/wiki/Fussball-Nationalmannschaften_Wiki * Ich brauche eine Navigationsleiste für die Männer und Frauen so wie auf den folgenden Link: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/UEFA * Ich möchte diese Navigationsleiste aber nicht für einen einzelnen Verband, sondern komplett auf alle Länder auflisten kann. Sprich ich kann sie nach und nach auffüllen. Nur ich brauch erstmal einen Anfang um da weiterzukommen. Kannst du mir da helfen.--DARKWARE 16:55, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Darkware, meinst du sowas? Lady-Whistler 21:06, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Genau so etwas suche ich, habe es auch schon probiert, aber ich bekomme das einfach nicht hin. Kannst du mir die Vorlage erstellen, damit ich sie nutzen kann ? --DARKWARE 13:00, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::OK, dann ändere/erstelle die Artikel wie ich es auf der Seite unter ::"Um diese Navileisten zu ersten mußt du 5 Artikel anlegen/ergänzen" ::beschrieben habe, dann sollte alles funktionieren ;-) ::LG Lady-Whistler 18:34, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Fehler bei PdM? bin jetzt i-wie verwirrt.Können wir jetzt PdM Januar werden oder nicht?DarkPain14 11:36, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wirf einen Blick auf unsere Hauptseite, euer Wiki IST PdM Januar, eine Blog-Info schreibe ich nachher auch noch http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler 20:21, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ist das hier ein Blog- oder ein Werbeeintrag für Herrn Reisz? Ich tendiere zum letzteren und würde vorschlagen, diese Seite zu löschen und den Ersteller eingehend zu verwarnen. Der spamt mit diesem Text diverse Seiten voll ... Besten Dank und viele Grüße --Hardcore-Mike 16:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Eindeutig SPAM = Del + Weg! Danke dir http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler 17:41, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann bin ich beruhigt. Danke für's entsorgen und dir noch ein schönes Restwochenende! LG --Hardcore-Mike 19:56, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: Eigenartiger Weise häufen sich solche Fälle auch in anderen Wikis....501.legionDisku To-Do 11:56, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sperren kannst du diesen Benutzer sperren?Der macht hier nur unsinn.DarkPain14 18:15, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Unfug gemäß LA gelöscht + Benutzer gesperrt. Danke fürs Aufpassen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :LG Lady-Whistler 00:35, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : :immer wieder gern XD.DarkPain14 00:47, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Icon Hallo Lady-Whistler, ich hätte mal eine Frage bezüglich den URLs der Wikis. In der URL-Leiste des Red Dead Redemption-Wikis befindet sich links ein kleines rotes R. Wie kriege ich so ein kleines Zeichen in die URL-Zeile meines L.A. Noire-Wikis? Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was ich meine. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 00:31, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Du meinst sicher das sogenannte Favicon. Du kannst dir z.B. mit diversen Favicon Generatoren selbst eine Datei Favicon.ico erstellen. Die Datei mußt du dann nur noch in dein Wiki hochladen (manchmal dauert es ein wenig bis das Favicon dann angezeigt wird). http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :LG Lady-Whistler 00:43, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Genau, das mein' ich. ^^ Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort. Ziani15 Diskussion 12:56, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hi, ich hab auch mit einem Favicon-Generator eins gemacht und hochgeladen. Hab die Seite ein paar Mal aktualisiert, es wird jedoch nicht angezeigt. Bei dem Generator steht, dass man diesen Code auf jeder Seite der Website einbinden muss: Muss ich das jetzt auch tun?? MFG Sasori17(Diskussion) :Ich bin mal so frei und antworte stellvertretend. Nein, das musst du nicht. Diese Info gilt zwar generell für Webseiten, nicht aber für von Wikia "vorgefertigte" Wikis. :Zitat: "Du musst nur das 16x16 .ico Bild unter dem Namen favicon.ico hochladen. Je nach unterschiedlichen Serversituationen kann die Änderungen von einigen Minuten bis zu einigen Stunden dauern, wundere dich also nicht, wenn du dein Favicon nicht direkt zu Gesicht bekommst." (Quelle) :Gruß, --Weas-El (Diskussion) 15:14, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ah, vielen Dank Sasori17(Dissi) Werbung ich glaub diese Seite ist eine Werbung. Kannst du sie löschen? Danke schonmal im vorraus. DarkPain14 17:40, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Hi DarkPain14, :du hast Recht, das war Werbung, habs gelöscht. Danke fürs Aufpassen. :Wenn du wieder mal was zum Löschen vorschlagen willst ist es am einfachsten wenn du ganz oben in dem Artikel folgendes einfügst: : :dann landet der LA automatisch in der passenden Kategorie, die dann von einem der Admins abgearbeitet wird ;-) :LG Lady-Whistler 05:59, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::vielen dank. Schön dass es hier im Wikia (noch) nette Menschen gibt. Mach weiter so http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:20, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Portalvorlagen Hallo Lady-Whistler, mich stört schon seit langem, dass es kein einheitliches Layout für die Portalseiten gibt. Selbst wenn man nur mal ein neues Wiki einfügen und/oder die Sortierung nach Größe aktualisieren will, wird das gleich ein heilloses Tabellengefrickel. Ich habe deshalb Vorlagen dafür angelegt, siehe * Benutzer:Weas-El/Vorlage:Portal Tabelle für die Tabellenstruktur * Benutzer:Weas-El/Vorlage:Portal Wiki für die Tabellenzellen * Benutzer:Weas-El/Portal:Fantasy: Beispiel Spricht etwas dagegen, dass ich die in den Vorlagennamensraum verschiebe und in die Portale einbaue? Das würde auch eventuelle spätere Änderungen am Layout erheblich erleichtern. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 12:28, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Haste sehr chic gemacht, gefällt mir gut Datei:Up.gif . Do it http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif :Edit: kurze Info noch: die Wikis bitte alphabetisch einfügen (Ausnahme = neueste Wikis nach Gründungsdatum), daaaanke :LG Lady-Whistler 16:48, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, wird gemacht. ::Eine Frage noch, schau mal bitte kurz ins Portal:Literatur. Da ist die Tabelle zur Zeit noch nach der Anzahl der Artikel sortiert. Wenn ich das alphabetisch umsortiere, sollten meiner Meinung nach die Mini-Wikis aus der Tabelle rausfliegen und nur unten einen Hublink bekommen. Es reicht doch, wenn z. B. die größten zehn Wikis separat aufgeführt werden, sonst wird es zu unübersichtlich. Was meinst du dazu? --Weas-El Talk| 17:30, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Ehrlich gesagt würde ich die lieber drin lassen sonst gehen diese Wikis ganz unter, grade die noch kleinen Wikis können doch jede Erwähnung gebrauchen ;-) :::Auch die Adoptionen würde ich zur besseren Übersicht drin lassen, angedacht hatte ich eher, das bei den anderen kleineren Portalen auch so zu machen, damit man überhaupt mal sieht welche Wikis eines bestimmten Hubs verlassen sind. :::Mmmhhh.... Datei:Mix40.gif :::LG Lady-Whistler 12:33, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Moment, das war ein Missverständnis, da habe ich mich nicht allzu deutlich ausgedrückt: Ich möchte keine Wikilinks ganz aus den Portalen entfernen. Es geht mir nur darum festzulegen, welche Wikis mit Bild und Beschreibungstext aufgeführt werden sollen, und welche nur weiter unten in der Liste erwähnt werden sollen. ::::Grundsätzlich sollte der Seitenaufbau bleiben wie er ist, nämlich oben eine Tabelle mit Bildern und Beschreibung, darunter eine Liste. :::::Ach soooooo ..http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif ::::Sinnvoll fände ich z. B. folgende Aufteilung: In die obere Tabelle kommen nur die größten Wikis aus dem Themengebiet, je nach Menge etwa zwei bis zehn Stück. ::::In die Liste werden alle Wikis aus dem Themengebiet aufgenommen, auch die, die bereits oben in der Tabelle stehen. Die Liste wird alphabetisch nach Namen geordnet, wie du oben geschrieben hattest. Bisher sind einige nach Größe oder ihrer URL geordnet. Die zu adoptierenden Wikis bleiben auch drin, sei es in einer eigenen Tabelle ganz unten oder mit den aktiven Wikis gemischt. ::::: für Tabelle ganz unten ::::Und man könnte das "(A)" noch durch ein schickes Icon ersetzen. ::::: viel Spaß beim Aussuchen ::::--Weas-El Talk| 13:30, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Und mal vielen Dank für dein Engagement. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :::::LG Lady-Whistler 13:40, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) WTCN Hi Lady, wie ich gesehen habe hast du ernst gemacht und dich bei WTCN angemeldet. Um dich einloggen zu können, musst du jedoch noch deine E-Mail zertifizieren. Schaue dafür unbedingt im Spam Ordner. Leider landen die meist da :( Grüßchen und gute Besserung 14:16, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich versuche es nachher nochmal. :LG Lady-Whistler 16:25, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Portale: Spiele wird Game-Pedia Wiki auch eingefügt?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:37, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Jepp, es steht nur noch nicht fest an welcher Stelle. Es soll halt an die anderen Portale angepasst werden ;-) :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:42, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also ich finde es nicht okay, dass du Blaky21 gesperrt hast. Er hat schon geschrieben, dass er nicht mehr ausflippen will (siehe Blog). Ich wäre froh, wenn du seine Sperre rückgängig machen würdest. Wenn du seine Sperrung rückgängig machen würdest würde ich auch die Verantwortung für sein Zukünftiges Benehmen übernehmen (das heißt wenn er wieder ausflippen sollte kannst du mich auch sperren). Ok?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:11, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :warum wurde gerade mein ID gesperrt?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:12, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Geht klar Werde es hinzufügen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast tue ich mal bar Projekt Vorschläge ausmisten. Mache sind naja nicht wirklich Ideenreich zb das eine Nokia Modell wiki. :OK, aufräumen ist immer gut! Kurze Frage: Wieso hast du auch noch andere User Gesperrt ? GTA Fan hat bei mir auch schon nach gefragt. Wenn ich schon Mist baue, sollen aber andere darunter nicht mit leiden. Die nächsten Dinge klären wir friedlich. Ab und zu brennen mir nicht nur die Sicherungen durch. Das ist eine Eigenschaft die ich unbedinkt loswerden sollte. Ich probier halt das Team noch mal. Mal sehen was darauß wird. :Ich wurde verschiedentlich auf das IP Problem angeschrieben. Daraufhin hatte ich die Sperroption geändert, leider hat das wohl aber hartnäckig im Cache gesessen. Das war also keine Absicht. Und hier mit Entschuldige ich mich bei dir. Es war nicht nicht alles korrekt was ich gesagt habe. :Datei:Spongebob.gif Schwamm drüber - ich bin nicht nachtragend ;-) --Blacky21 23:18, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 06:20, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE:Anregungen ok ich mach das mal. Danke dass du mich "auserkoren" hast http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:53, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Jo, mach mal, wie gesagt, versuche dich an den anderen Portalen zu orientieren, siehe Portal:Größte Wikis :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 10:05, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::soll ich auch inaktive Wikis mitzählen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 10:18, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::so ich hab jetzt alle zehn, aber ich hab leider keine Bilder gefunden hoffe das geht klar.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:18, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meine Aufgabe wenns dir nichts ausmacht würde ich in Zukunft die Projektebeschreibungen von Wikis machen (bearbeiten, aktualisieren, erstellen usw.). Ich hab schon damit angefangen und würde es zu einem meiner persönlichen Aufgaben machen (wie du mit PdM).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:30, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das PdM ist nicht “meine” persönliche Aufgabe, ich schau halt nur einfach meist als erstes drauf, recherchiere die Aktivität der Antragsteller in den Wikis und gebs dann, wenn nötig, einem Helfer weiter ;-) :Es ist natürlich schön wenn du dich verstärkt um die Projektbeschreibungen kümmern willst, allerdings muß dir schon klar sein, daß auch unser Zentral-Wiki eben ein Wiki ist, d.h. jeder andere kann die Seiten auch bearbeiten, manche Nutzer aktualisieren ihre Projektbeschreibungen auch selbst. Ansonsten finde ich es schön wenn du diese Aufgabe übernimmst und verstärkt ein Auge darauf hast, bearbeitest, erstellst und aktualisierst ;-) :Falls es fragen gibt - Frag einfach! :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:13, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Nachtrag:beim Hexer-Wiki ist doch ein Logo dabei http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif ::[[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:16, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::und unten wäre noch Platz um alphabetisch andere Spiele Wikis aufzuzählen, so wie im Portal:Größte Wikis ;-) :::[[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:18, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::ich weiß, aber ich wollte das nicht machen, da du gesagt hast ich soll nur die 10 aktivsten Wikis raussuchen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:41, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja, ich weiß, aber irgendwie sieht die Seite so doch irgendwie ein bissl dünn aus oder? [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:53, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Aktualität der Statistiken Lady, wir haben den 29. Jan, der Quatsch war m.E. reine Zeitverschwendung oder übertriebener Bürokratismus! Aktualisierte doch bitte lieber mal DIESES Portal regelmäßig, und die zugrundeliegenden Statistiken von 2009 gleich mit. Danke --Perry 14:51, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, wir haben den 29. der Monat hat noch 2 Tage, also warte einfach ab und dann werden, wie immer, alle 12 Wikis gleichzeitig geupdatet ;-) :Das Statistik Portal wurde vor meiner Zeit angelegt und war wohl ein Versuchsballon. :Tipp: Hier kannst du sehr schön deine Statistiken grafisch einsehen :Das Portal Populärste Wikis ist über eine Vorlage eingebunden und wurde zuletzt im Januar aktualisiert http://de.community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Community-Top-5-Wikis&action=history :Im Übrigen möchte ich dir zu deiner Forderung wann ich was regelmäßig machen soll sagen, daß ich nicht für Wikia arbeite, sondern wie die meisten hier, alles in meiner Freizeit mache. :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 15:24, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Das war keine Forderung, sondern nur eine Bitte oder ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag. Es ist mir schon klar, dass du mit deinen Beiträgen, genau wie ich mit meinen, nur unentgeltlich zur Profitoptimierung von Wikia (siehe z.B. hier, hier, hier oder hier) beiträgst und der wahre Community-Gedanke mehr und mehr auf der Strecke bleibt... ::Wen interessiert es denn schon, was ich z.B. hier und dann später auch noch hier an ersthaften Bedenken zum Thema Datensicherung aller Wikis geäußert habe? Das geht den zuständigen Damen Herren vom Wikia-Support doch wirklich am Allerwertesten vorbei! ::Btw. Danke für den Link, den kannte ich noch nicht. Lg --Perry 18:27, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Einfügen von Bildern per URL Hallo Lady-Whistler, ich habe zufällig deinen Kommentar oben "Nachtrag:beim Hexer-Wiki ist doch ein Logo dabei" gelesen. Ich hatte im Portal:Spiele die Dummy-Logos eingebaut. Das Logo des Wikis ist auf der Seite Hexer, genau wie bei vielen anderen Wikis auch, per URL eingebunden, und nicht separat ins Community Wiki hochgeladen worden. Mit der Vorlage, die ich für die Tabellen auf den Portalseiten erstellt hatte (Vorlage:Portal Wiki), ist das leider so nicht möglich. Also entweder baut man die Vorlage noch einmal entsprechend um, oder man lädt die Logos hier hoch. Letztere Möglichkeit wäre sicherlich die sauberere. Ich persönlich finde das Verlinken von Bildern aus anderen Wikis unschön. Wie das in diesem Fall rechtlich aussieht, ist noch eine ganz andere Frage. Aber ich möchte hier jetzt auch nicht anfangen, reihenweise Bilder hochzuladen, die größtenteils vermutlich urheberrechtlich geschützte Elemente enthalten. Ich bin mit der Rechtslage nicht wirklich gut vertraut. Hast du eine Idee? --Weas-El Talk| 17:30, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ich persönlich wäre für das Hochladen der Logos (ist sicherlich einfacher).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:27, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ich hab die übrigen Logos hochgeladen und eingefügt (sorry einpaar sind klein).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 09:54, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) AdM Februar wie ich gesehen hab hast du die Wahl arciviert. Aber wer hat den jetzt gewonnen (Digipedia oder Drakensang Wiki)? Ach übrigens du hast ausversehen geschrieben, dass der Februar 31 Tage hat (sind aber nur 28). Nochwas kannst du mir deine icq Nummer geben (dann muss ich nicht immer wieder deine Dissiseite voll machen =D).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 11:03, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Portal:Spiele Macht sich richtig gut, so ein Zeilenumbruch mitten im Name bzw. Titel eines Games. Danke schön! --Perry 13:55, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Wo hast du da einen Zeilenumbruch http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e4/IrritierterSmiley.gif :Bin mir jetzt nicht sicher was du meinst? :LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:19, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hier z.B: Datei:SNAG-0045.png --Perry 14:27, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ist doch nicht so schlimm.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:32, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht nicht für dich. ICH hasse solche unnötigen Schlampereien im Page Layout. --Perry 14:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh jetzt http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif ::OK, verstehe, soweit ich sehe ist das nur bei GTA + The Witcher, oder? ::LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:34, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Edit:Da kann man es natürlich wieder abändern ;-) [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:34, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenns deine Freizeit hergibt... Danke ;) --Perry 14:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Aber klar doch, mach ich, würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, so als Layout-Fanatiker? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184604/vereins/images/f/f6/Helga.gif ::::Edit: schon gut, ich hab die verdammte Vorlage an der ich schon seit ner Ewigkeit rumfummel endlich zentriert bekommen *uff* LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:46, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::ich galub bei Final Fantasy XIV Wiki ist auch eins oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:40, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Spam-Blog Wieder ein Fall des Spams: Spam-Blog. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:34, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC)